User talk:KhanWiz/Archive 5
Hey, I'm Matt (18) from Utah. And I have been watching charmed since I was (10) years old. I am new to this site, and may I say this is a pretty awesome site!!! I noticed that some of your photos could be updated or 'Bumped up' to more hd type photo and I would love to offer my services :) I have over two years of editing, and am currently taking some photo editing class at Utah State Universtiy, so I know my stuff. I would love to help so let me know :) Ex: (Update Alyssa Milano old pic to something new like this) ~Matt Pics Hey, I'm kind of new, how do u change pictures? And the photo galleries seem to all be locked, I would love to help but I currently seem to be blocked from doing so. :Where you are new, you will not be able to change pictures and galleries YET. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ~Matt Infoboxes Hey, I was wondering how did you get your info box to look like that? Anna :Halliwell's Attic made them. I get back to you soon, with the format okay :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Email? What's up did u e-mail me.--user:shadow of god 23:56, October 7, 2010 (UTC) : WOW! Your Shadow of god. Wikia Staff asked me to demote you because you were no longer active. I'll make you Admin again :). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 07:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Intuition I know i've been making a lot of pages lately, but I was thinking of making a page on inuition, or The 6th Sense, whatever sounds better. What do you think?Samuelsalvator 20:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a good idea to me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 20:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I'll start it then.Samuelsalvator 20:53, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Ahh, WAIT! Calll it Intuition, but have a link to Premonition. Do not redirect it, just create a See Also and put Premonitoin under it. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:11, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :: Will do. But I cant think of anyone els who had good intuition besides the halliwells. Do you know of anybody?Samuelsalvator 21:22, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: Zankou, Ronnie (after taking Phoebe's powers by accident). --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: When did Zankou display it? I cant remember.Samuelsalvator 21:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Some call it prescience, but he knew his surrounding =s without actually being there. --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Charmed Scripts Just a thought, should we create a section for Charmed scripts? Post each script for every episode? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 08:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :DO it per season or it will be exrtememly long. So cCall it "Charmed Scripts Season 1" then next "Charmed Scripts Season 2". --Head Admin // Head Bureaucrat // Rollback // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:44, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for info box. Quick Question What is the template called? Happy editing, Anna Sean :Sorry? There are many Templates on this wiki. What one are you talking about? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The template that you sent me. ::: Can;t you just copy and paste the one I sent to you via talk page.? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to sound like an idiot but i'm having trouble copying and pasting please don't get mad. :::: I won't get mad :). What trouble are you having maybe I could help. Or I could just put it on your userpage and have you edit it. What do you preffer Anna? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 21:53, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I clicked the edit button and copied the green template thingy. That didn't work so I right clicked everything. Am I missing something or is the answer right in front of my face. ::: I will do it for you. Be signed in and ready though. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) okay Thank you! Happy editing, Anna Sean. ::: It's done and ready to be filled in. Please sign your post. Just litterary type --~~~~ --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:12, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Magical Community Should a page be made about the magical community? Happy editing, Anna Sean :Yeah I was just thinking about. Do it now. I really should be going now as it is midnight in England. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell for some reason SOH is going to all the scripts I add and adding categories that I have already added. I think he is doing it to make his edit number go up to make it look like he edited. I always add the "charmed scripts" and "season" to the page when I create it, then after I edit, I see SOH edits and adds the category I have already added. its completely juvenile and annoying. he is not even adding anything. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 22:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : I will speak to him immediatley, thanks for telling me, you will be rewarded. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :OH MY GOD! I already explained what I did. I was merely editing the category options. I changed the article name to the number of the season in which the episode took place, so that the articles would appear in order of airing in the categories. Check one of the scripts articles while in editing mode, look at the category and you'll see the arrows are yellow! That's what I did. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::OKay I am sorry I didn't know the situation very well. I see. You HAVE done nothing wrong. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not blaming you Khan. It seems like HalliwellManor has something against me. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: We will see how it goes. If I do see bullying and you retalliate, you will both be blocked. If you don't and he/she is just having a random go at you, he/she will only be blocked. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Skin What's happening with the skin? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Has it like gone completely different, or is it just the skin. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Just the colors. It's black and red, or black and grey, etc.. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah sorry about that, because I am a Beta Tester, I have to prepare for the new wikia look coming in late october. It will be back to normal soon enough. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, fine then :-) How does it look? Could you show us a screenshot? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Sorry to sounds dumb, but I don't know how to give you a screenshot, could you tell me? --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you're working with Windows, you should have a printscreen button on your keyboard. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yeah...? Is that it, do i just then copy and paste it. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 22:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't worked on a Windows computer in a long time but I think you need to press printscreen, open paint, paste it and then save it. Then you can upload it to the wiki. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 22:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't like the new skin yet, it'll have to grow on me. Does the wiki-icon disappear? The picture of the book and the sisters' hands that says "Charmed Wiki"? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that and the side menu. And Site Notcie. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::No side menu? There's going to be something that replaces it right? And I really liked that picture :'( --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:23, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I think if you go on your prefrences and click New Wikia Look you can see for yourself (DO NOT! CHANGE A THING!). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:25, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it worked. Looks a bit wacky at first. But there's a menu, so that's good. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah it is. Turn back. I worked really hard, and (don't take this the wrong way) I DON'T WANT ANYONE TOUCHING IT! (LOL). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:29, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I won't touch it :p How is the new logo done? Cause I think it would be better in the Charmed font. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: New logo? What new logo?--Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:33, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::The The Charmed Wiki thing at the top. It's just some blue letters in an ugly font. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::HEY! I MADE THAT! I'll change to something else then shall I?--Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sorry, :-P I thought it was something basic made by wikia. But is it a file or just text? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:37, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: It is txt. I am going to do something what there and look in a minute. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Right, do me a huge favour, find ANY image that ends in .png Thanks. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 23:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry? What? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::On the new wiki, it will only allow .png images for the main page. So you know at the end of image it has .jpg, it NOW needs to be .png. Look around please, thanks. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Do you like the logo I put for the new wikia look? --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Love it. How did you get one up there, because I have been trying for ages and it keeps saying "File or Dimension is wtong". --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It has to be a .png file and has to be 250x65 pixels. If you still have troubles, just ask me and I'll make it. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 12:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::How do you make it 250x65 pixels (I use paint to make it go to .png file). --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 12:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. I work with Photoshop, not paint. Anyway. I was thinking, since the Wikia will be changing soon. Maybe a new welcome sign is needed? This is something I made. CharmedWikiWelcome.png|A possible new Welcome sign? ::Yeah do it NOW! --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 13:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) SonOfHalliwell SonOfHalliwell keeps changing The Fifth Halliwheel back to The Fifth Halliwell. The episode is in deed called The Fifth Halliwheel. it is a play on words to the phrase "the third wheel", Paige feels out of place and like she is tagging along because Piper and Phoebe have partners and she is alone, she is the 5th in the group of 4. can you tell him to stop reverting? Also, it is confirmed as The Fifth Halliwheel everywhere, on the season 4 dvd to google to internet movie database, Thanks.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:49, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :The episode is called "The Fifth Halli'well'"''. IMDb has it wrong, like on many occasions. Since that site can be edited by anyone who has an account, it's not such a thrust worthy site. Both my separate season 4 as the BoS Collection and even the DVD menu say it's ''Halliwell. The one who has to stop changing it is you HalliwellManor. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 23:51, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Have you even googled it? I am looking at the Season 4 dvd package right now, it says The Fifth Halliwheel, go to charmed-episodes.com, go to http://www.amazon.com/Charmed-Complete-Fourth-Season-Full/dp/B000CC1U3C . It is in deed, THE FIFTH HALLIWHEEL ... explain who would be the "5th halliwell" in the episode. You do know the saying "the third wheel" correct? You do see how Paige feels in the episode because Piper has Leo and Phoebe has Cole, but she has no one, and how at P3, she feels like she is tagging along ... hence, why she feels like the 3rd wheel, or in this case, the fifth wheel. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:00, October 10, 2010 (UTC) People have discussed this topic before. It is THE FIFTH HALLIWHEEL!!! http://www.tv.com/charmed/dvd-mistakes/topic/219-219722/msgs.html --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A user said this: "Actually, it is called "The Fifth Halliwell". Halliwheel was just a promo title." That is what the WB used to do. And check this screenshot of the DVD menu. It's from region 2. ::--'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 00:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) MenuDVDSeason4.jpg| That is just one user, all the rest say it is "Halliwheel" these places all verify it is indeed called "The Fifth Halliwheel": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fifth_Halliwheel http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/charmed-the-fifth-halliwheel/EP002741720087 http://www.amazon.com/Charmed-Complete-Fourth-Season-Full/dp/B000CC1U3C http://www.charmeddvd.com/ http://www.demonsjumble.com http://tv.yahoo.com/charmed/show/the-fifth-halliwheel/episode/6634 http://www.freeonlineepisodes.net/charmed-season-4-episode-16-the-fifth-halliwheel/ http://www.tvrage.com/Charmed/episodes/32285/?reviews=1 And if you go on youtube and search "the Fifth Halliwheel" you will see what comes up. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) DVD Mistake Do you recall tv listings from that year it came out, i do, it said The Fifth Halliwheel. DVD's make mistakes, have you ever seen a dvd with mistakes? I have, loads of them. :::YouTube? Really? Since when is that a reliable source. Look, IMDb made a mistake, and other sites take this mistake over. The WB used to have these promo titles, they also had "Valkyrie Vixens", "Blind Sided", "Hot Mamas", etc. but those were never official names. The WB simply did this for this episode as well. :::And if it was a mistake on the DVDs, it would have been fixed by now. Both the australian and american BoS set say Halliwell. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 00:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) So everyone is wrong except you ... FYI: those titles were working titles of the episodes, they were titles of the show while filming but they changed. also in a few countries like the UK, Valkyrie Vixens, Blind sided and Hot Mamas are the current titles of the episodes. As I said, explain who the "fifth halliwell" is then ... all the titles have something to do with the story line, so as asked, the fifth halliwell is?? And also, that makes every single other Charmed fan site wrong then? All of them state it is the Fifth Halliwheel, when the tv listings in the paper came out, it was listed as the Fifth Halliwheel, online episode guides like http://epguides.com/Charmed/ all say I am correct. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 00:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not saying that. And those titles were not changed during filming. If they were, you would see them on the scripts. Those titles were titles made up by the WB for the trailers. And Paige feels like the fifth wheel, but in the episode she's like the fifth Halliwell; Piper is 1, Leo is 2, Phoebe is 3, Cole is 4 and Paige is..... 5. And like I said, fan sites take over the mistakes from other sites. Even this wiki made this mistake because the episode articles were mostly based on IMDB. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 00:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :My DVD says The Fifth Halliwell, so that's what it will be. I know it's probably none of my buisness, but you two really need to stop fighting about every little thing. It's making the wiki look worse than it already does. And it's annoying several editors. Please cut it with the dramatics and learn to be civil with one another.Samuelsalvator 05:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i'm not arguing, I just want things on here to be correct. SonOfHalliwell is the one creating conflict, I'm older and wiser, I have been a fan of the show since 1998. Several websites say the title is The Fifth Halliwheel, they say the DVD is a mistake. I remember back in 2002 when the episode came out, I was like, thats a mistake it should be The Fifth Halliwell, but every single fan site, including even on the WB and the CW and in TV listings it is The Fifth Halliwheel. I have done research and every where says The Fifth Halliwheel. Also, as I said, in the episode, paige feels like she is tagging along, she feels out of place, like shes the fifth wheel, hence the title The Fifth Halliwheel. SOH claims every single fans site ever created for Charmed is wrong and that he is right ... TheDemonsJumble, TheCharmedOnes, CharmedLatino, CharmedHut, etc, as well as wikipedia, amazon, tv.istings, and the list goes on, ALL say it is the Fifth Halliwheel. Also, here is the link for the original trailer, SOH claims The Fifth Halliwheel was a promotion title by the WB, The WB never used the title The Fifth Halliwheel in promotions at all. It is in fact the name of the episode. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACwXWIQ0cKM --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : My DVD says and on the box it does indeed say Halliwell. It makes sense for it to be Halliwell, as they never say the exact saying. Like 12 Angry Men, becomes 12 Angry Zen. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 08:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) HalliwellManor something is blocked I'm always sad when a good user is blocked over these stupidities. But he/she didn't seem to like me at all, and tried to create conflict with me several times. Even when I explained why I edited his/her edits, he/she wouldn't listen. I really hope that when the block is over, that we can't start fresh with him/her. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 09:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I hate it tto, but it had to happen. Fresh Start needs to be cleaned. --Head Admin // Head Manager // Khan1998stevewhite - (talk) - (contributions) 09:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC)